creepypastayanderedaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartless
Okay, so heartless is the second creepypasta I thought of. He basically is the boyfriend of Sasha and since I kind of modeled Sasha off of me, I made this one have all of the things I personally look for in a guy. CP Name: Heartless Reason for name: He doesn't have a heart. (Literally) Real name: Joshua Alens Nickname: Josh Weapon: Scythe Catch phrase: Silence.... Appearance: Messy black hair with a white streak at front, goes down to his shoulders, light gray skin, light blue left eye and dark red right eye, 4 inch stitches going down right eye, a light gray mask with black lips and eyes sith blood going down the eyes and top of the mask. Has a few cracks on sides. Black hoodie that normally has the hood up, dark blue slightly baggy jeans with blood and dirt stains on them, black and gray converses and dark gray gloves. Human: False Food taste: Human hearts and strawberries Music taste: Rock and pop Height: 6'10 Weight: 112 Age: 17 Backstory: His parents left him in the woods and he lived off of berries and lake water. One day he found a razor blade and this guy that was hunting, he was tired of berries so he killed the guy by slicing his throat open, and then cut open his chest and then ate his heart. He loved it and craved the taste. he wanted much more. One day someone came up to him and put a bag over his head and he fell unconscious. He woke up to a few people with masks on, and what looked like their leader grabbed a large knife slowly dug into the bottom of his right eye, and went down about 4 inches, making a deep cut and they stitched it up after. After a few days the leader came in and ripped open his chest, and pulled out his heart. They put it in this weird cup thing. They stitched up the hole in the chest and left him there. He woke up not restrained, and killed everyone in the place, but killed the leader as slowly as possible, then he stole his mask. He was wondering in the woods and came across a tall, faceless man, and then blacked out. Again, this isn't the FULL story. I'm still working on it, and it's not completely done in the one i described here either. I'm still working on planning out all the details, and then I'll be posting it on creepypasta.org and MAYBE on here if I can. CP Best friend: EJ CP Lover: Sasha CP Enemy: Clockwork Way of killing: Ripping open chest and neck and ripping the heart out either keeping it or eating it. Personality: Dirty minded, quiet, stubborn, confident, sometimes romantic, loves animals and kids, rebellious, over protective, hotheaded, can be a prankster at times, kinky. Hobbies: Hunting. Random facts: Only takes his mask off when him and Sasha are alone. Calls Sasha "Baby" When they're alone, is a hug person, very affectionate towards Sasha most of the time, half cannibal, sometimes is afraid of Sasha when shes really angry.